Dire Life 4
by Stars Of The NightFall1
Summary: next chapter don't forget to read the other chapters first including Dire Life if you want to read this


****

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dbz.

****

Dire Life 4

Serena ran across rooftops towards the downtown area. Pollution intoxicated her sense of smell and taste causing her to cough and choke frequently. A bullet hit a window of the building she was on top of as she heard the crash of morphing glass into shards. Looking back to see how far they were behind, only ended up tripping her hitting her knee hard on the jagged roof tearing a hole in her dark blue pants by her knee on her right leg. Ignoring the small scrape she received since she unsuspected it and couldn't put a magic field around her self to stop the impact, she slid down the roof she was on and jumped to the ground. Unnoticed a cop stood right behind her.

"Hands up in the name of the law." A firm voice demanded.

"All this over a couple bags of food." Serena mumbled disgustedly. "What has society turned into these days." 'Looks who's talking.' She scolded herself in her mind as she came to a sharp stop. The policeman came behind her and placed the gun against her head. With that done Serena didn't waste a second. She jammed her elbow in the gut, then ripped the gun out of the policeman's hand, who at this moment was to stunned to react. Looking in front of her she saw another policeman about thirty feet from her, this one looked a lot more capable at his job. Knocking out the guy in front of her she looked at the other one who cocked his gun at her, now ready to shoot at any given moment. 

"Don't move. You will pay for hurting him and messing with the law kid." The guy growled. There was no way she liked to take in order to get out of this mess. More cops were already on there way here and once they got here she would have no way of escaping with out hurting them like she did with the one who's now slumped on the ground before her. Growling she used her power of telekinesis to throw the gun against the house's brick wall that she just jumped off of. The gun's bullets scattered and it didn't look to useable anymore. Grimly at the show of her ability Serena started running into a forest not far a head leaving the policeman shocked and furious behind her. 

Without knowing it she ran straight into a clearing where a huge building was placed. On the building there was an inscription that read 'Capsule Corp.' Looking behind her Serena saw now four policemen not far behind.

'Why didn't I just teleport away when I had the chance?' Serena thought furiously, then answered answered herself dejectedly, 'because you didn't want to cause a commotion since you don't even know which dimension you are at . . . blah . . . blah . . . blah . . .' 'Shut up and move you idiot.' Serena quickly scolded herself and jumped into the tree closest by her. That's what you get for not having anyone to really talk to for five years. You have to talk to yourself.

"Could she have taken refuge in that building?" A chubby policeman asked, appearing at the clearing.

"Lets go check." Another policeman walked up to the door. Serena recognized him as the friend of the one she hit softly for her but hard for the guy she punched. Grimacing Serena watched as the door opened revealing a woman with light teal hair and royal blue eyes. 

"What do you want. We didn't do anything illegal here!" The women yelled her eyes flaming. All of a sudden a man with spiky black hair and black beady eyes joined her by the door.

"Saiyin." Serena mumbled in shock. She now knew which dimension she was sent to. That was a mistake though because Saiyins happen to have very keen hearing and the guy at the door heard her all to well. The guy glared at her, his eyes boring into hers, it felt like he was going to rip her to shreds just by doing that but instead of hiding farther concealing herself in the tree's leaves, she just glared coldly back.

Vegita heard a voice softly like the wind in shock, "Saiyin." He turned his head in the way the voice seemed to come from and glared furiously. 'How did she know?' Vegita thought angrily as he saw a blond hair and blue eyed kid sitting in a tree partially hidden. 'Her power level is already above a normal human's, so she's not, all human. What the hell is she doing in that tree? Getting more angry because more questions raced his mind with no answers. He resorted to staring fiercely at her and was in a way shocked that she just stared back with frozen eyes that silver frost seemed to sparkle lightly in order to protect them in a way to prevent him seeing beyond. The policeman started to talk and he turned his attention to what was happening. If they had a problem with the gravity machine he would personally give them something to whine about.

"Sorry to bother you. We were just wondering if you ever saw a young girl, kid actually, with blonde hair, blue eyes?"

"Why?" Bulma asked curiously.

"She happened to steel some food from a market and run away with it. She doesn't seem to have it now, but she has a choice to come with us to go to jail willingly or make her."

"That's harsh. If she's just a kid you should give her a break." Bulma demanded.

"Yeah, well later she won't be a kid any longer and she'll think she can get a way with it. Not to mention she seems to have the ability to move things without touching them." What looked like the head policeman stated grimly, causing Vegita to raise an eyebrow amusingly and smirk. 

'So this kid has powers.' Vegita thought. 'Interesting.' Turning his head back to see if she stayed in the same spot he saw that she was. 'Idiot.' 

"She's over there hiding in that tree." Vegita stated blankly and nodded his head towards the tree. Vegita wanted to see what this girl would and could do. He smirked again. This will be interesting.

To be continued . . .

The reviews were great I really appreciate them


End file.
